


A Thousand Words

by Tashilover



Category: Endeavour
Genre: Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: Thursday thought the camera was the best invention in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umbrafix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrafix/gifts).



> A tribute for umbrafix's cat!Morse fic, "Finding His Way Home". Best to read that first to understand this one. :3

When Thursday became Detective Inspector, one of the first things he bought with his bigger salary was a camera.

It was stupidly expensive and stupidly heavy, but he loved it, thinking of it to be the best invention in the world. He immediately took pictures of Win, the kids, and when he got the film developed, he was amazed by every photo. It was a shame he only had a few pictures of his own parents, of his brother Bill, and vowed he was going to take pictures of everything.

As the years passed the walls were soon filled with picture frames. He was proud of every single photo.

One morning as Thursday came downstairs, his tie loose around his neck, he saw Morse studying the new set of photos on the wall. "See something you like, Morse?"

Morse didn't answer him at first. He was staring at one photo with great intensity. His cheeks pinked. Morse then pulled back, pointed at at the photo, and said, " _Is this me?_ "

 _What was with the attitude?_ Thursday thought as he did his tie. He still had a framed photo of Mickey Carter on top of the piano, and Win had taken a few photos of Morse and Thursday together, so why-

Thursday froze, his hands stilling in their movement. He suddenly remembered.

Two weeks ago Morse, still in his feline form, had jumped up onto the couch and fallen asleep. Thursday saw him and couldn't help it- he looked too goddamn _cute_. Morse was on his back, his tiny padded feet up in the air, his white, furry in full view. Even better, his tongue was sticking out. How could anyone resist?

Thursday awkwardly finished tying his tie. "Do... you want me to take it down?"

"I..." Morse looked back at the photo. He frowned. "No... it's fine. I... just didn't know how silly I looked while sleeping. Glad to know there's only one."

 _I took seventeen pictures of you_ , Thursday didn't say. "Yes. There's only one."

**Author's Note:**

> don't lie, all pet owners do this.
> 
>  
> 
> (i do this.)


End file.
